Closest thing to crazy
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Hyuuga is in love with Ayanami. But he don't know how it happened, and he is probably crazy for it.


This fic's based off of the song _The Closest Thing To Crazy_ by Katie Melua. Not that I've really listened to the song, but I found the lyrics by chance.

**Closest Thing To Crazy**  
><strong>Ayanami x Hyuuga<strong>

_Aya-tan? Did you know that I love you? I must be crazy, right?_

_I don't want to be happy, though. I don't want you to be nice to me, because that would feel so awkward. Aya-tan is kind in his own way, but shouldn't show it like this. It's weird. And somewhat creepy._

_Happiness, and your sweet kindness feel completely wrong to me._

Hyuuga watched Ayanami prance about on the floor below, talking to people and smiling and laughing. While he knew that it was all a lie, while he knew it was just a mask that Ayanami put up in front of to politicians and other people from the military...

He couldn't understand what it was that was so entertaining about these parties. Sure, he loved to have fun, but these political parties were just not his thing.

So he had sneaked up the stairs and away from the floor where all the people were. He kept following Ayanami with his gaze, crouching down on the floor and sitting down. "Aya-tan, Aya-tan, why do I love you so much...?" He sighed, then winked when he saw Ayanami look up at him. Ayanami scowled, then put on his mask again as another person – this time a woman – came up to him. Why were there women at political parties, anyway? Oh, for stupid political marriages. Though that woman looked like she was really coming onto him.

Hyuuga stood up, and shouted across the hall. "A~ya-ta~n!"

_Why did I fall in love with you so deeply?_

Ayanami's scowl was now a glare, and he excused himself. When he came up the stairs, Hyuuga could feel how his superior's aura grow more and more. "Ah, Aya-tan~ Hi~" Hyuuga grinned. "_Are?_" He blinked and continued to blink when Ayanami grabbed his upper arm and pulled him along. "Iteteteteeee, Aya-tan? That hurts. Ah? Eh? O-oi... A-Aya-tan?"

"You," Ayanami growled with gritted teeth. "are coming with me."

"Aaaah... Are you mad at me?" Hyuuga asked. "That's fine."

Ayanami stopped, and looked at Hyuuga, who cringed at the blank look he was given. "It's fine, you say?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Then prepare to be accordingly, and _severly_, punished."

_I must be crazy, right? Aya-tan._

Ayanami pulled Hyuuga into an adjourning corridor, and into an empty room. Hyuuga yelped in surprise when he was shoved up against the door as it closed, but the presence in front of him was not at all unpleasant. Ayanami grabbed the front of his dress-shirt; a fancy thing that Kuroyuri had decided to pick out for him. Under Konatsu's watchful gaze, of course. It wasn't very comfrotable, but Ayanami had seemed pleased at the moment, commenting that it was good that he at least wore something proper to one of these gatherings for a change. And Hyuuga loved to make Ayanami pleased, even if just a little.

_Never mind, though. I like being crazy. Especially if I'm around you._

However, the one the most amused by their current position was Hyuuga. Because Ayanami, being shorter than Hyuuga by a whole five an a half inches, had to reach up just a little to get to his eye level. Hyuuga hum, placing a hand on Ayanami's shoulder to get him back flat on his feet. Then he lean down, and smile even more cheerfully than usually. "Better?" he ask, and Ayanami's scowl deepened. "Hyuuga," he started, making a movement and suddenly, Hyuuga found himself with his stomach flat on the floor. Alright, that _hurt_. But it wasn't all unpleasant. "So rough~ Aya-tan~" he chimed, and Ayanami rammed the heel of his boot into his back for that comment. He didn't like implications like these, Hyuuga knew, but he loved to rile him up.

_There is a lot you know about me, yet so much you don't. But you know, Aya-tan? I was always a bit crazy, after all. But meeting you, I went even more mad. I've never been this crazy as I am right now._

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga chimed, ignoring the sharp pain. If Ayanami had had his whip, would he have hit him with it? He didn't know, nor did he care. Because he loved being this close, Ayanami bending down to grab at his hair. Hyuuga turned his head quickly, and it made Ayanami sway. It was surprising that he actually let go, too. Was he drunk? With another cheerful smile, the black haired man turned around, so that he lay on his back instead. He looked up at Ayanami, who returned his gaze. It was a long time that they stayed like that, not moving. "Aya-tan, did you know?"

_To keep the sane part of me, to be more and more crazy, I have to be close to you. Because you're so much to me, practically everything. No, just not so much, but completely. Because when I'm close to you, I feel whole, even if you cause me harm or think I'm stupid. I am stupid, I know that. Because I fell for you, Aya-tan._

One of Ayanami's eyebrows rose, and Hyuuga closed his eyes in a round smile. He shifted just a little, little bit, and he showed his teeth in a happy grin. But for a while, he didn't say anything, because he could feel his superior's gaze wander astray. Then he moved up, off the floor, and bent to place a kiss to the white-haired, beautiful man's lips. Ayanami punched him, and sent Hyuuga back to the floor. Hyuuga touched the spot on his jaw, and he looked up. Ayanami practically fumed when he noticed that Hyuuga was _still_ smiling. "I like Aya-tan just as he is." Hyuuga suddenly spoke.

Ayanami stared at him, then turned. He headed for the door, and Hyuuga sat up. Ayanami shot him a glare, but it only made Hyuuga feel more cheerful. At least he turned around, and didn't just walk away from him. Hyuuga got up, and used his advantage of height to lean his head on top of Ayanami's for a moment. Then he kissed him again, much deeper this time. He didn't even consider trying to use his tongue, because Ayanami would probably bite it off before anything.

But then Ayanami leaned in, just for a moment, and returned the kiss. Startled, Hyuuga froze in place. He thought he imagined the slight smirk on his superiors lips, but he wasn't completely sure. However, the image was etched into his mind.

Once Hyuuga returned from staring, Ayanami had already left. Hyuuga stared at the door for another moment, then hurried after him with a right-through happy grin on his face.

_Then, after filling me up so much, up and over the brim of the bottle that is my heart, you make it pour out and sour._

When he returned to the party hall, he searched for Ayanami amongst all the people. At first, he couldn't see him, but then, there he was. Inviting a delicate looking little lady to the dance floor. Hyuuga felt his heart sink, and was back into jealousy.

Then, a thought crossed his mind, and he perked up again. At least his dear Aya-tan hadn't kissed the girl. But he sure had kissed Hyuuga, and he had loved it.

_Everything I want is you, everything I need is you. Just to be by your side, protecting you, seeing you each day. For me that is almost completely enough._

The End


End file.
